epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status effects, commonly shortened to just statuses, are special conditions in the . They can be inflicted during battle, hindering or helping their prowess in a variety of ways. Since , hovering the cursor over an inflicted status effect will show its description. Negative status effects are often referred to as "ailments" or "debuffs", while positive status effects may be called "buffs". However, they should not be confused with abilities or equipment that modify stats (although some status effects also affect the target's stats). Additionally, * Most negative status effects can be cured. Standard methods include Garlic (since EBF3) / Antidote (EBF1&2) as consumable items, Purify, Medipack (since EBF3) and Cleanse (EBF4) as ordinary skills, Heaven's Gate's and Seraphim's Unleashes (EBF3 only) as self-heals, and Kyun as a Limit Break. Dying also works. * Many status effects also fade/wear off over time/turns. * All status effects will be cleared upon returning to overworld (since EBF3) or reaching a checkpoint (EBF1&2). * Most of status effects can be stacked, e.g. inflicting tier 2 Poison three times on the same target will result in tier 6 Poison, not considering status fading. However, for most statuses it only increases their duration and not the strength of their effects. Positive status effects / Autolife (Gold halo / white feather) * Typical cause: Certain skills and the passive effects of some equipment. * Effects: The target immediately comes back to life when its HP hits 0, retaining stat (de)buffs and most status effects except Auto-Revive itself, and regains a portion of its HP. In EBF2, only stat (de)buffs are retained, as with normal revival. * Cure: Dispel (except in EBF3), defeat the target, or wait for it to wear off (except if on EBF2 Spirit). * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2, under the name Autolife; renamed into Auto-Revive in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Four-leaf clover) * Typical cause: Certain healing skills and the passive effects of some equipment. * Effects: The target is immune to be inflicted with "negative" status effects, including (but not limited to) Dispel, Doom and Instant Death, as well as Wet and most instances of Berserk. Doesn't clear already inflicted status effects. Doesn't affect self-induced statuses, such as Bone Armor's Curse. Doesn't affect stat debuffs. * Cure: As it cannot be Dispelled, the only cure is to wait for it to wear off with time. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Red axe) * Typical cause: Certain buffing skills and the passive effects of some equipment. * Effects: The target has a greatly increased critical hit chance (base% * 2 + 20) and immunity to being struck by a critical hit (except if affected by Stagger). * Cure: Dispel or wait for it to wear off. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Yellow spark) * Typical cause: Certain skills and the passive effects of some equipment. On higher difficulties, some enemies enter the battle with the status on them already. * Effects: Allows the target to launch certain powerful attack (i.e. Hyper Beam for Lance, Ion Cannon for Praetorian), expending the status. * Cure: None; either defeat the affected or disable them (preferably with Stun or Freeze; Syphon and Berserk may or may not work, depending on the foe) and wait it out. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4, but similar effects existed since the first Epic Battle Fantasy. (Yellow shield) : For special effects of the "Defend" command prior to Epic Battle Fantasy 4, see Tactics#Defend. * Typical cause: Certain skills and summons, as well as the "Defend" command (for players). * Effects: Halves non-status damage taken during the next turn. Cannot be stacked. * Cure: Dispel or wait a turn for it to wear off. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4, but similar effects existed since the first Epic Battle Fantasy. (Green helmet) * Typical cause: Passive effects of some equipment and the Kitten Fort summon. * Effects: The target cannot be killed in one hit if their HP is above or equal 49%; a lethal blow will only reduce them to 1 HP. This includes Instant Death, Doom, and the The Glitch's "overflow" attack, but not the Sacrifice skill. * Cure: Dispel or wait for it to wear off. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Green cross) * Typical cause: The effects of some equipment, skills, and summons. * Effects: Restores some of the target's HP at the beginning of their side's turn (EBF4), or during the foes-to-players turn transition, before Poison (EBF2&3). * Cure: Dispel or wait for it to wear off. Alternatively, a damage-over-time effect like Poison may offset the HP gain. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2. Negative status effects (Pricked out eyes) * Typical cause: Shiny attacks and particle sprays. * Effects: Target's Accuracy is halved. * Cure: Standard methods. * Appears only in Epic Battle Fantasy 2, is replaced in next installments by the ability to debuff Accuracy like other stats. (Orange embers/flames) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: Target takes Fire damage at the end of their side's turn; damage affected by Fire resistance but not the # of Burn inflicted. * Cure: Hitting the target with a - or an -based skill (including non-damaging Cloudburst), as well as standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Black vortex) * Typical cause: -based skills. Some equipment inflicts this on the user. * Effects: Target's Defence and Magic Defence are debuffed by 10% each turn, with the usual stat (de)buff fading (by 5%) going afterwards — in total, the debuff would be 15% per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. Also increases -elemental damage taken by 50%, which consumes one turn of Curse per hit. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. / Debuff (Broken yellow disk) * Typical cause: Certain skills. * Effects: The target loses any buffs and "positive" status effects it had. The status isn't lasting, thus doesn't prevent applying the buffs again. Doesn't affect Wet, EBF3 Berserk and EBF3 Auto-Revive. * Cure: Buff back. Try to prevent Dispel via corresponding status resistance or Bless. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy, under the name Debuff (not to be confused with stat debuffs); renamed into Dispel in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. (Black/gray skull) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: Applies light damage and Instant Death onto the target when the status expires (its "timer" reaches zero). Cannot be stacked. * Cure: Standard methods except waiting it out. All measures against Instant Death apply as well. During the "countdown", you can apply Bless or change equipment to get Instant Death immunity. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3. (Ice crystal) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: Target skips their turn as long as they are Frozen. They take increased damage from the next attack that hits them, which cancels Freeze. In EBF4, Poison and Burn will not cause damage, yet continue to tick down. * Cure: Damaging (including cases when damage is nullified by elemental resistance) or healing the target; Purify and Cleanse will not help. For players, "forced" movement also helps, such as catching items, intro animations of certain summons and Limit Breaks (except in EBF3), and in EBF2 cheering after clearing a wave. Additionally, EBF3 Freeze lasts forever until distrupted, thus waiting it out wouldn't work. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2. / Death (Black skull) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: The target dies, regardless of its health remaining. The status isn't lasting. * Cure: Revive. Corresponding status resistance (including Bless) is the only way to prevent Instant Death; otherwise, Auto-Revive and Morale can be used to minimize the harm. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3, but similar effects existed since Epic Battle Fantasy 2. (Green bubbles) * Typical cause: -based skills. Some equipment inflicts this on the user. * Effects: Target takes Poison damage at the end of their side's turn (EBF4), or during the foes-to-players turn transition, after Regen (EBF1-3). Damage affected by Poison resistance and the # of Poison inflicted. * Cure: Standard methods (although prior to EBF4, Poison did not wear off naturally). * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy. (Green slime) * Typical cause: Being hit by a Slime; occurs rarely and at random. * Effects: Target is transformed into a Slime, unable to take turns and catch items. Damage taken is doubled. The status cannot be inflicted again as long as any player is currently Slimed. * Cure: Waiting for the effect to wear off, or having the afflicted target die (even with Auto-Revive). Other standard methods will not work. * Appears only in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Exclamation mark) * Typical cause: -, - and -based skills. * Effects: Target is guaranteed to suffer a critical hit from the next attack to hit them. Has priority over Brave's critical hit immunity. Cannot be stacked and lasts only one turn. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Yellow circle with a lightning arc) * Typical cause: -based skills and strong physical attacks (such as stabs or body slams). * Effects: Target skips their turn as long as they are Stunned. In EBF4, it also increases -elemental damage taken by 50%, which consumes one turn of Stun per hit. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2. / Seal (Six-pointed star in a circle) * Typical cause: Certain skills. * Effects: For players, blocks MP-consuming skills from use (Limit Breaks are still available, and magic spells that are auto-cast by certain equipment still work); for enemies, switches them to an alternative pattern for varying effects, usually restricting the affected to regular physical attacks. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy, under the name Seal; renamed into Syphon in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. (White/green arrow) * Typical cause: -based skills. Some equipment inflicts this on the user. * Effects: Target's Accuracy and Evade are debuffed by 10% each turn, with the usual stat (de)buff fading (by 5%) going afterwards — in total, the debuff would be 15% per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (White explosion) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: Target's Attack and Magic Attack are debuffed by 10% each turn, with the usual stat (de)buff fading (by 5%) going afterwards — in total, the debuff would be 15% per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. Also increases -elemental damage taken by 50%, which consumes one turn of Weaken per hit. * Cure: Standard methods. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. (Rainbow question mark) * Typical cause: Certain weapons. * Effects: Has an equal chance to become either of the following: ** 5x Burn ** 9x Curse ** Dispel ** 3x Doom ** 3x Freeze ** Instant Death ** 5x Poison ** 4x Stun ** 5x Syphon ** 9x Tired ** 9x Weaken ** 5x Wet ** Nothing * Cure: Depends. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Neutral status effects (Red "X"/cross vein / flame) * Typical cause: -based skills and passive effects of some equipment. Bears will go berserk when hit by a powerful attack. * Effects: Players become uncontrollable and use their standard attack on random foes; in EBF4, they may occasionally use stronger physical skills instead. Foes switch to an alternative pattern for varying effects, usually blocking magical attacks from use or/and forcing to use certain attack over and over. Both sides receive a damage boost. In EBF3, players also gain Freeze immunity, while foes also half physical damage taken. * Cure: Standard anti-negative methods, Dispel (only in EBF4), or hitting the affected with a - or -based attack (Ice only in EBF3). * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3. (Blue blob) * Typical cause: -based skills. * Effects: Increases - and -elemental damage taken by 50%, halves -elemental damage taken; all consume one turn of Wet per hit. Doubles the chance of getting Frozen. * Cure: Standard anti-negative methods. Dispel will not work. * First appeared in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Category:Status Effects Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4